Chinoike Seiya
Appearance Seiya is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. As a teenager, his hair, while still short and ruffled, was messier and his bangs fell across his forehead. Since at that age, there have been light creases under Seiya's eyes, which he still has. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Seiya wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear. History Traits & Abilities Seiya is primarily a hand to hand combatant, fighting his battles with Taijutsu, utilizing a fighting style based in counters and reversals. Most of his Ninjutsu techniques are designed to compliment this, allowing him to create weapons and armaments from chakra on the fly. Seiya is also skilled in the use of his Dōjutsu, as well as the abilities it lends him. Beyond this, though, he does not stand out very much, and is rather average on the whole. While not incredibly physically strong, Seiya posses above average speed, allowing him to out maneuver stronger opponents. ' ' Ketsuryūgan A member of the Chinoike clan, Seiya possesses a set of their Dōjutsu, the Ketsuryūgan. With it, he can cast potent Genjutsu on his opponents, as well as resist those cast on him. He is also skilled enough to use his Dōjutsu to cast illusions, and remove others from the effects of Genjutsu. Additionally, the Kekkei Genkai allows him to freely control liquids rich in iron, such as blood, and perform Ninjutsu with it, such as the signature Blood Dragon Ascension. Personality For the most part, Seiya has a laid back and lax attitude, giving him a very slacker demeanor. He is generally very aloof, coming across to most as distant or impassionate. He is also quite lazy and spends a lot of his time sleeping, which he does so much that he is able to fall into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. Likewise, he is not affected from being woken up by a head slam, reacting calmly when such an incident occurs. Seiya is generally extremely competitive, and will usually take on any and all challengers. On top of this, he is prone to gambling and taking on fights with anyone else he deems strong enough. He is also a sore loser and will go to great lengths to redeem himself from a defeat. Seiya absolutely despises authority of any kind. His anarchic behavior stems from his childhood growing up in the lawless and often violent Valley of Hell. Seiya states he would rather die fighting than be on his knees pleading for mercy. His disdain for authority is so great, it even led him to attempt suicide by jumping off a cliff and into the ocean as opposed to being apprehended. In spite of his faults, Seiya is capable of accepting people as comrades, if begrudgingly.